


Sisters by Chance

by StillKickingIt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers, Sister-Sister Relationship, eleven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: Eleven has family. She has a sister.





	Sisters by Chance

**London England**

**1973**

"Kali, sweetheart, why don't you go play in the living room? I’m cooking in the kitchen." Indira Sloane called out to her daughter. A young girl looked up at her mother with a smile as usual. She was a cute little kid with dark curly hair. Her eyes were a dark chestnut that would light up at the slightest. She was a very happy young girl.

Kali looked every bit like his mother. She had the same hair color and eyes. Well at least she used to. Indira had lost most of her original good looks as time went on. While she wasn’t an old woman she didn’t look to be only in her early thirties. But that was because of what had happened.

"Okay, mommy." Kali said obediently. She had always been very obedient and tried to do her best to follow instructions. Eric Sloane watched from his chair in the living room, his daughter playing quietly on the couch near to him. It was moments like these that caused him to think about how he had never even seen this as a possible future. His entire life was so different than he ever thought it would be.

Originally, Eric had worked been part of the military, then he had been discharged and hired by a private contracting company to work on a top-secret government project. He had been on guard duty only to start. But as he worked there longer he got to see some of the things that the project did. He still had nightmares. MKultra scared him to his core. He couldn’t even sleep a full night anymore. He watched as a man named Doctor Brenner experimented on different women and men.

Then he met Indira. She had been one of the patients. He had been her full-time guard. In her more lucid moments she would tell him that she wanted to leave and how much she hated what they were doing to her. Most of the time thought she was just a shell of a person, unable to think or even walk without help. Eric had always been a good solider. He had been raised in a good family and been taught to love his country, but the things that MKUltra was doing? That wasn’t for the good of the country. That was for some scientist’s twisted mind.

That was why he took her. It had been eight years earlier. He had been planning it for weeks. He had gotten new papers and the deed to a house in London from an old platoon mate. He waited until he knew that the experiments wouldn’t be going on and then he took her. They hadn’t even know she was gone till a day after they had left. By that time he had crossed the border and was in Canada.

Once they had gotten to London they had found out that she was pregnant. When she gave birth to the boy he couldn’t help but fall in love with both of them. They had been pretending to be a married couple but she had told him that she was in love with him after the first year. He had confessed that he had always loved her and they had made love. They were the perfect family.

Everything that he had ever wanted was in his lap and he was happy. They had a couple of close calls but had stayed under the radar for the most part. Kali had just turned eight years old and had a party last weekend. She was such a happy child.

Indira called them all in for a meal. She had set the table up and they sat down.

As they were having dinner that night they heard something from outside.

 

 A normal, ordinary person would've passed it off as a squirrel on a tree or some wind but not Indira. She slowly glanced at the front door as she held her breath, all time seemed to freeze as she strained to hear anything from the outside. Indira looked at her husband and saw that his face held the same panic as hers. She knew that she wasn’t over looking this. After leaving the lab she was so paranoid that she was ready to leave at a moments notice. Over the years she had only gotten slightly better at letting go of that fear.

Eric and Indira stood silently and began to walk around the table. Eric went for the drawer where they kept the hand gun. She pulled Kali into her arms and then pushed him under the table. She went to the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the drawer and turned and walked back towards the foyer.

Her husband was outside looking for any sign of someone. She felt like hours went by as she watched the front door. She absently gripped her knife as she watched for any sign of movement. She heard her son whimper under the table and she risked a glance at her darling boy who had tears in his eyes. He was too young to even grasp the situation that lay before them.

The door creaked suddenly and her eyes shot back to it. She felt glued in place. As the door creaked open she readied herself to charge at the attackers. After a split second her husband reappeared with his classic grin on his face.

"Thank god." She said. Eric gave her a small smile, his gun tucked away in the back of his jeans, as he made his way into the house. He brushed the new fallen snow off of his shoulders and looked at his stunning wife.

"Don't worry it's all okay, I bet that it was just the neighbor’s dog again, honestly I think that we don’t have any nerve any more." Eric said and Indira sighed in response. She was about to open her mouth to say something when a loud gun shot rang out, causing Kali to scream and Indira to look up in horror. Steven, with all his training and prep for such a moment, didn't even have time to duck out of the way when the shots hit him in the head. A second later and his brains were no longer in his head, gushing red brain matter splattering the white wall. Time seemed to freeze as the two woman in the house stood still. Indira couldn’t understand what had just happened. The man she loved, was dead.

"Kali! Run! Get out of here!" Indira screamed at her daughter but the little girl did nothing to move. So shocked by the fact that her father had been murdered in front of her. Her mother finally turned and looked at her and screamed. "GO!"

Finally Kali did as her mother told and raced out from under the kitchen table, making a beeline for the back door. When she got there, she found himself paralyzed with fear. Finally after taking a few deep breaths she opened the back door to find himself face to face with a blonde woman. She smiled at him viciously and said, “Well hello there, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.”

She tried to turn around and run but she felt the woman wrap her arms around her waist and hoist her up. She carried Kali through to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. A few minutes later his mother was brought into the kitchen, bleeding. She was followed by a white haired man who looked emotionless. The blonde woman who was gripping Kali’s shoulder squeezed and she let out a whimper. The man looked at him with fascination.

"Ah, the girl," He greeted with a bored tone. "It's always a pleasure to meet you."

"What are you doing here? Why did you come?!" Indira screamed at him, trying to remain calm in a terrifying situation. She struggled against the men holding her down. Brenner smiled at her with slight amusement.

"What do you mean? Indira I had to come. You left without my permission, did you really think that you could escape the government?" The man laughed a humorless laugh as he looked at Indira. "I don't know why you would leave me for a brute like Eric."

He looked over at the body in the doorway. He looked back at Indira. Kali started to weep at the sight of her fallen father. She had only been explained death a few months earlier and now seeing her father’s fallen body was heartbreaking.  He was the one who took her to the park and read her bedtime stories. He always would give her a kiss on the cheek when she would fall down. She felt a chocked sob escape her lips.

It was followed by a hard jab from the blonde woman. Kali looked up at the woman with shock. The woman didn’t look annoyed, she simply put a finger over her lip.

"I never loved you. You are a disgusting sadistic man, and- and you will never be as good as Eric was." Indira told him, with pure venom in her tone. She struggled against her captors. If she had been able to escape from their hand she would kill Brenner. She would kill him and she wouldn’t feel bad about it. The things that he had done to her were terrible. They were humiliating and shameful. They had been able to lure Indira in with a visa and a promised job in America. She didn’t have any really family in India and had been more than happy to live in the amazing country of America. But upon arrival she had been drugged and tested. Brenner spent his days examining the woman with his cold fingers, pocking and prodding. It was so disgusting.

Once she escaped she had made a promise to herself that she would never go back no matter the cost.

"Oh… My poor dear girl. You’ve been brainwashed by your husband that you failed to see what was right in front of you after all this time." He said in a patronizing tone. "Can't you see we were meant to be together? It was perfect really. We loved each other so much. I loved you more than all the others."

"You're delusional. That wasn’t love, that was rape." Indira spat. Hatred present in her eyes.

"Well I guess we will just have to agree to disagree. Though I am quite angry that you would take what’s mine." Brenner looked at Kali. Kali wanted to retract into her own body with the way the man looked at her. Her mother had told her what some bad men will do to little girls. She didn’t doubt that this man was one of those bad men.

"You'll stay away from Kali. You can’t –"

"Who do you think we came here for?" Brenner deadpanned and Indira's eyes widened in surprise. It hadn’t even crossed her mind. She assumed that Brenner wanted her for her knowledge, not for her son.

"Why do you want Kali? He was never part of the experiments." Indira asked, looking at her captor with confusion. The woman holding Kali smirked. Kali examined her captor. She was pretty but in a sharp way. She had blonde hair that was cut short in a bob styled hair cut. Her eyes were blue but seemed hard. This woman seemed to be dangerous.

"Oh Indira my love, you are so stupid at times. Did you think that your pregnancy was an accident? No this was part of a larger goal and little Kali will fulfill it. But if I’m being very honest with myself then you won’t be needed any longer.” Brenner said. Indira put the pieces together in her mind and realized what he was getting at. She looked at her daughter and mouthed, _I love you_.  Kali started to struggle and tried to escape their grasp. Brenner raised his pistol and fired.

 

008

 

 

 

"Doctor, I think she's ready for the Tank." Agent Frazier said in her bored tone. She was walking beside the Doctor Brenner. They had been working together for many years but kept up their professional distance due to their jobs. While technically they worked for the energy department, it was the CIA that they took their direction from. Connie herself had been a field agent for many years. But her left leg had been badly injured years ago. Now they worked here. The Hawkins Lab.

"How could she be ready? She only just became proficient at stepping out of her body." Doctor Brenner said and Frazier glared at the man's sharp tone. They had differing opinions on the experiments. She personally believed that 008 was the strongest candidate that they had, while Brenner favour 011. She personally thought that 011 was too strong willed and volatile.

"Well, she's far more advanced than what we originally thought. She's already passed all of our evaluations and she's now proficient in three languages." Frazier paused as she decided to add in something else. "From what we know from her ability it would be of great use to us and our friends at the CIA."

The Doctor sighed as he stopped walking and turned to look at Agent Frazier. The argument was not to convince either of them. It had been drawn out and they both knew that it didn’t mean anything.

"And why's that?"

"Well, the sooner we can train her the sooner we can send her out in the field. Right now she's too weak but if I were able to give her proper training then I could turn her into a real asset that our country can use." Frazier explained to the man. The Doctor sighed again. He knew that Agent Frazier would never understand what they were trying to do. She was like most Agents of the CIA that he had met only she was smarter than them. She just didn’t understand how to apply it. He wasn’t doing this for the government, though working for them gave him cause, money and protection. He was doing this because it was the next step in science.

The original plan was to train the children in a way that would turn them into assets for the government. But the first group that had been tested had either escaped or been killed. They had learned that just because they had abilities didn’t make them invincible. He would never send his precious Eleven into the field, no he needed to keep his girl close to him, but he was willing to make some concessions to please the Bureaucrats that he had to live with. He looked at his colleague with a pondering gaze before nodding.

"Wait another year and by then she'll be ready for the tank, but I’ll remove her from my program and you can be in charge of her. I’ll keep her on her power training but you will have full control over her from now on." Connie narrowed her eyes at the man but nodded. She knew that he must be hiding something big to give up one of his assets.

"Yes, of course, thank you for your time Doctor Brenner." She said. She then extended her arm to the man who readily shook it.

"Don't mention it, Frazier… We are after all on the same team." Frazier smiled in return, but there was ice in her smile. She would have to keep a close eye on the man in the future.

 

 

008

 

 

 

"Daddy is that you?" Kali asked and the Doctor, she couldn’t see in the dark room. They were in her own room, which never had any light in it. Ever since she could remember she had been here. She lived here with the other girl. She was younger and she didn’t talk. Sometimes they had been permitted to play together. But not for a long time. Her father used to visit her a lot. But now he only came ever couple of weeks. He would have looked at her progress and then told her to do better.

"Yes, girl it is me.” He said and Kali tried to resist not hugging him. He had patted her on the head once and then told her she was smart. But now all he ever said was be like Eleven. The other girl. Kali didn’t understand it. She tried so hard to do what the men asked but it hurt her head if she pushed too much.

"Where have you been?" This threw Brenner off as he stared back at the nervous looking child. He didn’t have many emotions but sometimes a feint glimpse of something would seize him and he would force it down.

"Don’t you know that I have important things to be doing? And you haven’t improved as much as you should in the past couple of months." He demanded and Kali forced herself not to cry. She just wanted the man to say that she was good and that she was trying.

"I was just wondering you have been Daddy? I haven’t seen you in months. I tried my best to do what the man asks but it’s really really hard. And they’re mean to me too." She replied in a quiet voice. She knew that she might make her father angry with the question but she couldn’t stop herself. She had been so lonely for so long and she just wanted to know why he had left her.

"You are never to ever question me. I am doing things that your feeble little brain could not possibly ever imagine.” He said in a very low voice that made the girl flinch, she knew that the doctor didn’t yell or scream, he would just get very quiet. She stared back at him like he expected her to do it. She knew that if she broke eye contact that she would be left alone in her dark room for a few days. With only water and bread.

"Well, you seem to finally be learning." Her father commented but Kali didn't falter. She knew that any sign that she was weak and he would dismiss her. She knew that this was the only way to his approval. She would do anything to get it. He looked at the girl approvingly. She had been older at the time she was taken. Eleven had been just a baby. And with Eight she had some schooling which gave her much more in the way of learning. But still Eleven had powers that this girl could only dream of.

"You are doing well Eight, but you still need to do better because you are far too weak." Brenner told her. She flinched at his use of the number. She knew that was what they called her but that was not her name. She was Kali, she knew that she was special. She didn’t listen to the men in lab coats who said she was an experiment. She was a fighter. She didn’t think she would lose.

"Your training will be continued with Agent Frazier until further notice." Brenner told her. Kali stared at him in surprise because the name sounded eerily familiar to her. She had heard the other’s talking about her before. All of the Scientist seemed to think that the woman was some kind of monster. She shuttered when her father left.

 

 

 

**Hawkins Lab**

**1981**

 

For the first time in years, Kali saw the other girl. They had placed them in the same room. Frazier hadn’t said anything to her so it was some kind of test. That was how Frazier worked. She would train Kali for a month then drop her somewhere with a mission she had no idea about. She had to figure it all out on her own.

So when she saw the girl just sitting in the room she knew that this was a test. And a tricky one at that. She looked at the girl silently trying to discern the meaning of her presence. The girl had not yet noticed her and seemed focused on the ground in front of her.

All of her training was telling her not to do what she wanted but she felt anger. Red hot rage that filled her gut. She moved into the light with a step. Making sure that it made noise. The other girl’s head shot up.  Her eyes wide. Kali knew that she wasn’t pretty. She was more sharp. Her eyes, her mouth. It was better to not be pretty. It drew attention. Her black hair was drawn into a bun. She wore basic military style clothing.

“He doesn’t love you. You have to know that.” Kali heard herself saying. She was shocked when guards didn’t come running in. The girl still seemed shocked by her presence. She found herself moving closer to the girl.

“He always told me I was special. The most special. But he lies. Hel always lies. It’s what he’s best at.” She spoke again, more sure this time. She squatted in front of Eleven looking into the younger girls eyes. They seemed to be filled with wonder.

“But someone new will come along and you’ll be old news to him. You’ll be nothing to him anymore. Just like I am.” She said. The girl looked at her with a face full of confusion.

“Who… are… you?” Eleven said slowly. Kali shrugged, “I guess you could say we’re sisters.”


End file.
